


Kenaz

by Storm89



Series: A Bigger World [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abigail learning how to be a witch, Gen, Once again Hannibal is the normal one, Slice of Life, Will and Hannibal are jsut really there, Witches, withcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: 3 weeks after learning the secret of the Komeda household, Hannibal is still reeling from the news of the supernatural. R&R.
Series: A Bigger World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/877098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Kenaz

**Author's Note:**

> Kenaz-a Viking rune for knowledge.

Hannibal was once again in the Komeda household, reading a book about sirens. There was a notation on the side that Freddie Mercury was possibly half siren. Hannibal thinks that a very possible scenario; even he knows the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody. He learned a lot of people in history had some supernatural origin, that just showed how much he knew. 

It has been 3 weeks since Abigail came to the Komeda household and she has really blossomed, in both personality and magic ability. Iris gave Abigail a wand as a conduit for her abilities. She said it would help her focus from her "core" to the core of the wand, letting her magic flow freely with some restrictions. The first thing that Abigail did when she received the wand was waved it around and yelled out, “Expelliarmus!” 

Iris just gave her a flat look and said the Harry Potter franchise got everything wrong with witchcraft. 

“Especially werewolves.” she said, giving Will a look, making him laugh loudly and Abigail giving them a bemused expression. 

Hannibal has borrowed several books about werewolves, vampires, and witches. He is astounded by the amount of information of the supernatural world. He feels like he has been living in a bubble of his own and now it has burst, showing just how much he was missing. Of all his favorite references was the magical creatures. He remembers in his childhood when he and Mischa use to play in the woods, playing dragons and princesses. 

Mischa would have loved this. 

“Hey, are you ok?” 

He looked up to see Will looking at him with a frown. 

“You had an odd look on your face.” 

“I was just thinking of the past.” Hannibal said, looking at the second book he has opened. It was a book of old witch families, it seemed to be a census of some kind. One name caught his attention. 

“LaNoix.” 

He looked up and see Will sigh. 

“That my mother's family. I don’t know much about them. My mother promised to tell me more, but...” 

“She died” Hannibal though. 

The atmosphere suddenly lifted when Abigail came in. 

“Will, look! I can make fire now” she said. 

She held out her wand and said, “Ignis!”, making a flame crackled at the tip. 

Hannibal and Will smiled at Abigail, praising her for passing the lesson. Will then held out his hand as a flame appeared at the palm of his hand, making her gasp in delight. 

All in all, it was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! I know it's been a while, but dealing with depression, not having a job, helping out with my sister in CN and a break up that I didn’t see coming, it doesn't help the writing process. But with this coronavirus, my noodle has started working again. 
> 
> As you can see, Hannibal is still learning about the supernatural world. I think Freddie Mercury was a siren because come on, everyone knows the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody. Also, Iris hates the Harry Potter series (Which I love BTW), but I agree that the werewolves they showed in the movie sucked. 
> 
> I will try to update this series as much as I can. 
> 
> Comments are loved and I don’t own Hannibal. Please stay safe my lovelies!


End file.
